1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixer controller which controls a mixing processor that processes inputted audio signals and outputs the audio signals, a mixer system having the mixing processor as described above and a controller which controls the mixing processor, and a program causing a computer to function as the mixer controller as described above.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a known digital mixer which performs various kinds of signal processing such as mixing, equalizing, level adjustment and the like for inputted audio signals and outputs the audio signals.
In such a digital mixer, in order to designate a content of signal processing, a user can set values of various parameters of an input level and an output level for each channel, setting of a filter used for equalizing, setting of a channel used for mixing and the like. Such settings are generally performed by controls disposed on a console, and use of such a control panel provides the advantage of easily confirming a situation of entire settings.
There is known a mixer system in which a mixer engine that performs signal processing and a console including controls are constructed to be separate bodies. Further, in such a mixer system, a PC (Personal Computer) is caused to execute a predetermined control program, so that a parameter for signal processing can be set through GUI (Graphical User Interface) displayed on a display of the PC.
Such a mixer system and a control program are described in, for example, operation manual instructions of the console “CS1D (trade name)” and the application program “PM1D Manager for Windows (trade name)” sold on market by YAMAHA CORPORATION.